HALDIR
by Erusel
Summary: Una historia que narra la infancia de Haldir de Lorién. SIN TERMINAR
1. Nacimiento

HALDIR

Capitulo uno: Nacimiento 

Un grito de dolor inundo toda la habitación, un hombre alto de cabello rubio daba vueltas por el corredor intentando ocultar su nerviosismo, su esposa, su amada esposa estaba dando a luz a su primer hijo, varios hombres mas estaban ahí acompañándolo, un parto era un motivo de dicha para Lothlorién, después de todo era una forma de continuar la raza y participar de la felicidad de los nuevos padres. Un elfo de cabellos plateados y aspectos señorial se acerco a Haldred y puso una mano en su hombro mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa de apoyo.

"Lord Celeborn" - Haldred hizo una reverencia y le devolvió la sonrisa a su señor

"no tienes que inclinarte Haldred, hemos sido amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, somos como hermanos" -Celeborn sonrío ligeramente

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y salío una elfa con una gran sonrisa, hizo una ligera reverencia a los señores elfos mientras les informo:

"Lord Haldred, me enorgullece informarle que Lady Nienna acaba de dar a luz  a un varón" - la doncella no pudo terminar porque se vio envuelta en el abrazo de Haldred, estaba loco de alegría, se dirigió a su amigo y le dio también un abrazo.

"Anda, ve a ver a Nienna y a tu hijo" - dijo Celeborn a su amigo

Haldred no lo pensó dos veces e inmediatamente entro a la habitación para encontrarse con su hermosa esposa recostada en su cama y con su bebe en brazos, durante un momento vacilo, no estaba seguro de acercarse ya que el bebe estaba dormido y no deseaba perturbarlo pero su esposa lo tranquilizo y le hizo señas para que se acercara. Haldred obedeció y se sentó en una orilla de la cama a lado de Nienna, se miraron sin decir una palabra y ella deslizo al bebe en los brazos de su padre. Haldred estaba visiblemente asustado ya que temía lastimar a su bebe pero el miedo se desvaneció cuando el niño abrió los ojos, el gran elfo miro al niño embelesado, era hermoso, su piel blanca aperlada y unos hermosos ojos azules. 

"¿ Como lo llamaremos?"- pregunto Nienna a Haldred

"Lo llamaremos Haldir"- Haldred se levanto mientras acunaba a su hijo en sus brazos y se acercaba a la ventana para mostrarle a su bebe la lluvia dorada de los árboles de Lorién cambiando su follaje.

"Mira tu hogar, mi querido Haldir"-le susurro Haldred a su recién nacido y luego le dio un beso en la frente.

Haldred volvío a lado de su esposa y se recostó de nuevo a su lado, así se durmieron los tres, Nienna apoyada en el hombro de su esposo, mientras que Haldred recargaba su barbilla en la cabeza de su mujer y el pequeño Haldrid entre los brazos de sus padres.


	2. Primeras palabras

CAPITULO DOS: Primeras palabras  
  
En el salón principal se celebraba una cena en honor del cumpleaños de la dama Nienna. El señor Celeborn y la dama Galadriel habían asistido a la celebración, ya que eran muy cercanos a la dama Nienna y el señor Haldred. Todos se encontraban riendo cuando un llanto de niño inundó la habitación, era el pequeño Haldir quien ya contaba con 10 años (por cada 10 años los niños elfos crecen un año fisicamente hasta cumplir los 250 o sea 25, que dejan de envejecer). Nienna se puso de pie para ir personalmente por el bebé pero Galadriel la detuvo, había decidido ir ella misma a buscar al pequeño.  
  
Minutos despues, llegaba Galadriel con el pequeño Haldir en brazos. Él había dejado de llorar y se limitaba a ver a Galadriel feliz, ella lo mecía y paseaba por la habitación ante el júbilo general, todos sabían de la especial predilección de Galadriel por Haldir. Nienna miraba complacida la escena al igual que su marido...Haldir era su orgullo y el de su pueblo, todos sabían que crecería para convertirse en un gran señor y pondría muy en alto el nombre de Lorién.  
  
El pequeño Haldir reía ante las atenciones de Galadriel, quien se había sentado a lado de Nienna. Los demás adultos se encontraban conversando sobre los últimos acontecimientos, algo se estaba agitando en el este y sabían que su hermoso hogar estaba en peligro. Haldir miraba a su papá, era pequeño, pero entendía que algo no estaba bien, su carita se contrajo en una mueca de disgusto y comenzo a llorar de nuevo.   
  
"Estan poniendo al bebé nervioso, Haldred. Él sabe que algo no esta bien" -dijo Galadriel   
  
Haldir alzo los brazos para alcanzar a su padre. Haldred sonrío levemente y tomo al niño de el regazo de Galadriel, el bebé dejo de llorar en cuanto entro en contacto con su padre, era bien sabido que el niño adoraba a su padre y este a Haldir. El pequeño había venido a alegrar sus vidas y a completarlas.  
  
Los elfos ahí reunidos habían continuado con la gran cena. Hablaban sobre diversos temas, incluso habían comenzado a narrar historias de grandes batallas, ante el regocijo de los pequeños elfos que habían asistido con sus padres a la celebración, aunque esto no era lo acostumbrado por las reglas de etiqueta la dama Nienna había invitado también a los niños debido a su hijo, ya que no deseaba excluirlo en ninguna forma y consideraba que este disfrutaría mas de la compañía de niños pequeños.  
  
Cuando las historias terminaron, los niños elfos salieron a la terraza a jugar, el pequeño Haldir los miro salir y al verse abandonado entre elfos adultos, un ligero temblor se hizo presente en sus pequeños labios, primero ligeramente y fue aumentando de intensidad hasta convertirse en un gran puchero y de sus hermosos ojitos azules las lágrimas empezaban a desbordarse. Aunque Haldir no lloraba abiertamente no tardo en llamar la atención de los presentes, quienes sentían que su corazón se encogía ante tan conmovedora imagen. Galadriel de inmediato entro en acción.  
  
"Celebrian, ven aquí"- dijo sin levantar demasiado la voz, a lo que enseguida la niña respondió.  
  
"¿Si mamá?- preguntó Celebrian  
  
"Lleva a Haldir a jugar con ustedes, ha empezado a llorar"- dijo Galadriel conmovida por el semblante del niño  
  
Celebrian sonrío al ver como el pequeño Haldir le tendía los brazos, por lo que ella lo levanto y se lo llevó a la terraza con el resto de los niños. Media hora después, la conversación entre los adultos había vuelto a la normalidad, hablaron sobre la forma en que los Galadhrim deberían responder en caso de un ataque de Mordor. Un grito atrajo su atención y el sonido de niños corriendo hacia la mesa. Celebrian llegó emocionada frente a Haldred con el pequeño Haldir en brazos.  
  
"¡Tío Haldred! ¡Haldir habló!" -dijó la niña con la emoción desbordandose  
  
"¿Que dices Celebrian?¿Estas segura?"- dijo Nienna sin podersela creer, mientras su marido tomaba en brazos a Haldir.  
  
"si tía, él dijo "luna" cuando estabamos jugando y veíamos el cielo" -dijo la niña con una gran sonrisa  
  
"Haldir di papá"- dijo Haldred a su hijo  
  
El niño se río suavemente al ver la emoción de los adultos.  
  
"Papá...." - dijo el pequeño mientras su padre reía de felicidad - "mami"- dijo el niño alzando los brazos para que su madre lo cargara   
  
Los elfos presentes soltaron exclamaciones de alegría ante las primeras palabras de Haldir. Daban palmadas en la espalda del orgulloso Haldred para demostrarle que compartían su felicidad. Así continuaron un par de horas mas, hasta que Nienna se levantó a llevar a su cama al pequeño Haldir quien ya cabezeaba, Galadriel se levanto para acompañar a Nienna. Ambas se dirigieron a la habitación del niño, una vez ahí su madre depositó suavemente a Haldir en su cuna de ébano. Nienna contempló a su hijo dormir con el corazón lleno de felicidad y orgullo. Ella se inclino hasta estar muy cerca de Haldir.  
  
"duerme, mi bebé"- susurró Nienna a su oído, mientras que el pequeño Haldir sonreía entre sueños. 


	3. Lecciones

CAPITULO TRES: Lecciones  
  
Haldir entró despacio en la habitación, ahí su padre lo esperaba. Hacía pocos días que había cumplido 62 años por lo que Haldred había decidido que era tiempo de iniciar su adiestramiento en las artes de la guerra.   
  
"padre, estoy listo para mis lecciones"- dijo Haldir gravemente  
  
"Muy bien, Haldir. Yo no puedo ser tu maestro ya que sabes que no es lo acostumbrado, pero te he elegido a uno de los mejores guerreros de Lothlorién para adiestrarte"- dijo Haldred divertido ante la gravedad de Haldir ante el tema de su formación como guerrero.  
  
"Como tu digas padre"- respondió el niño sin poder ocultar su emoción.  
  
Haldred sonreía complacido, su hijo mostraba claras señales de desear convertirse en un gran guerrero y él no sería el que lo desalentaría en tan noble empresa. En ese momento tocaron la puerta suavemente y un elfo de cabellos rubios asomó la cabeza a la habitación.  
  
"mi señor Haldred, he venido por Haldir para sus lecciones" - dijo el elfo tranquilamente.  
  
"Muy bien Galdor"- respondió Haldred - "Haldir ve con tu maestro, él te dirá que hacer"- dijo a su hijo   
  
"si, padre"- respondió Haldir  
  
Galdor y Haldir caminaron hasta la salida y después hacia un claro donde practicaban el arco los guardias, en ese momento no se encontraba nadie ya que Galdor había considerado que era mejor si Haldir en su primera clase estaba solo.   
  
Galdor le mostró a Haldir como debía sostener el arco y apuntar. Haldir lo intento y dio al centro por unos cuantros centimetros. Galdor abrió los ojos sorprendido, sin duda Haldir tenía un talento nato para la arquería, se preguntaba si sería lo mismo para el resto de las actividades de lucha. Practicaron cerca de dos horas, Galdor se sorprendía cada vez mas de ver el gusto que Haldir sentía por su entrenamiento, era una caracteristica poco común en los nobles.   
  
"Haldir, es hora de pasar a tus clases de esgrima"- dijo de pronto Galdor  
  
"Si, maestro"- asintió Haldir e hizo una ligera reverencia, lo que provocó una sonrisa de Galdor que paso desapercibida para Haldir.  
  
Galdor le dio a Haldir una espada y el tomó otra. Primero le mostró la forma correcta de sujetar una espada y la forma en que debe balancearla. Haldir estaba tan concentrado en cada palabra que Galdor pronunciaba que las dos horas de entrenamiento se pasaron sumamente rápido.   
  
"Bien...hemos terminado por hoy"- dijo Galdor  
  
"como diga, maestro"- respondió Haldir un poco desilusionado, aún tenía energías para continuar practicando.  
  
"vamos, tu padre debe estar esperandonos"- anunció Galdor y comenzo a caminar rumbo a la residencia de el señor Haldred.  
  
Unos cuantos minutos después, Galdor y Haldir habían llegado a su casa. Haldir hizo una ligera reverencia a su maestro y se marchó a su habitación, casi sería hora de cenar y debía acicalarse. Cuando estuvo listo, salió de su recamara a ver a su madre, no la había visto en todo el día y la extrañaba mucho. Nienna era muy cercana a Haldir, por lo que él la adoraba. Antes de hallar a su madre una doncella se acercó a Haldir.  
  
"señor Haldir, su padre lo espera en el despacho. Necesita hablar urgentemente con usted"- dijo la doncella gravemente lo que asustó a Haldir.  
  
"muchas gracias"- respondió Haldir cortesmente.  
  
Haldir llegó a la puerta del despacho de su padre y tocó suavemente. Al oír la voz de su padre decir "adelante" entró a la habitación. Haldred volteó al escuchar a su hijo entrar.   
  
"Haldir, acabo de terminar de hablar con Galdor"- dijo Haldred gravemente   
  
"¿que te dijo, padre?"- aventuró Haldir mientras tenía la mirada baja, le preocupaba el hecho de no haber hecho un buen entrenamiento y haber desilusionado a su padre.  
  
"me ha dicho que....eres un elfo sobresaliente en arquería y esgrima"- dijo Haldred sin poder esconder la felicidad que las palabras de Galdor había provocado en él - "estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Haldir"  
  
"gracias padre"- respondió Haldir feliz   
  
"ven, hay algo que deseo darte"- dijo Haldred sentandose en un sillón de cuero cafe en un rincón de la estancia. Haldir lo siguió y se sentó frente a su padre - "toma...deseo que tu los tengas"- dijo Haldred mientras le daba una caja grande roble a Haldir.  
  
Haldir la abrió y no pudo reprimir un gesto de sorpresa al ver su interior. Dentro de la caja sobre un almohadon de terciopelo negro se encontraba un arco de ébano con Mithrill y una espada de los mismos materiales.   
  
"Este arco y esta espada han pasado en mi familia desde hace generaciones, pasan de padre a primogenito cuando inician su entrenamiento como guerreros. Yo lo recibí de mi padre y ahora te lo doy a ti. Espero que algún día tú se lo des a tu hijo"- Finalizó Haldred con una hermosa sonrisa.   
  
Haldir estaba sumamente emocionado y no atinó a otra cosa salvo a abrazar a su padre fuertemente. Haldred respondió el abrazo de su amado hijo y estuvieron así durante unos minutos. Por fin Haldred separó a su hijo y revolvió suavemente los cabellos rubios hasta el hombre de Haldir.  
  
"vamos, tu madre debe estar esperandonos para cenar"- dijo, a lo que Haldir solo asintió mientras sonreía. 


	4. Un nuevo hermano

**CAPITULO CUATRO:** Un nuevo hermano

Haldir acababa de regresar de su entrenamiento. Galdor había sido demasiado estricto esta vez, llegó a su habitación arrojando las cosas por todos lados. Si su madre lo viera le daría un sermón de media hora, a Haldir le molestaba que su madre aún lo tratara como niño chiquito si ya tenía 100 años. Haldir suspiro desalentado y se dejó caer como tronco en la cama. No había pasado ni media hora cuando tocaron la puerta de su recamara. Haldir saco a duras penas la cabeza de la almohada para gritar un "adelante". Una doncella entró a la habitación.

"señor haldir"- dijo la doncella bastante angustiada.

"que pasa?"- preguntó Haldir preocupándose

"su madre.....esta dando a luz"- dijo la doncella

"QUE? DONDE ESTA?"- preguntó Haldir nervioso mientras se levantaba de un salto olvidando su cansancio

"es su habitación pero..."- Haldir no espero a que la doncella terminará de hablar y salió corriendo rumbo a la habitación de su madre, era muy pronto para que naciera el bebé.

Una vez ahí, Haldir vio a su padre caminando de un lado a otro. Este miró a Haldir quien tenía cada músculo del cuerpo tenso. Haldred se apresuro a abrazar a su hijo, Haldir recibió a su padre en sus brazos intentando confortarlo. En ese momento llegó Galadriel acompañada de Celeborn, ella los vio con compasión al ver el estado de Haldred, Celeborn se apresuro a apoyar a su amigo mientras que Galadriel se acerco a Haldir y le susurro en el oido.

"no temas, tu madre estará bien"- dijo galadriel suavemente

Haldir respondió a Galadriel con una sonrisa, ella se limito a acariciar su mejilla y sonreír a medias. Mientras tanto Haldred hablaba con Celeborn, este lo tranquilizo diciéndole que su esposa estaría bien. En el palacio todo estaba en silencio, los elfos caminaban lamentándose la situación, todos amaban a la dama Nienna y temían por ella y el bebe. 

Una elfa que ayudaba con el parto salió de la habitación, miro a los señores ahí reunidos y a Haldir, sonrió para sus adentros al recordar la misma escena en su nacimiento, ella le había comunicado la noticia a los señores elfos y ahora se repetiría la historia. Desafortunadamente esta vez no eran tan buenas noticias.

"señores...mi señora Nienna se encuentra agotada pero bien....desafortunadamente el bebe no se encuentra tan bien...me temo que aún no era tiempo para que naciera y ahora su vida corre peligro. Tendremos que esperar unas horas para saber si se salvara"- estas ultimas palabras las dijo con tristeza y mas aún al ver como a los presentes salvo Galadriel, se les helaba la sangre. 

Haldred entró deprisa a la habitación sin esperar que le dieran permiso. Haldir intentó seguir a su padre pero Celeborn lo detuvo.

"debemos darles unos minutos a solas"- le dijo

"si, señor..."- obedeció Haldir tristemente

Haldred encontró a su esposa recostada en el lecho, estaba pálida y agotada tras el enorme esfuerzo, aún no le habían dejado ver al bebe. Lo habían sacado por una puerta alterna y se lo habían llevado para atenderlo. Haldred abrazó a su esposa y ambos comenzaron a llorar, por temor a lo que el destino le deparaba a su amado hijo.

Haldir caminaba desesperado, deseaba entrar a ver a su madre y a su hermano. Él tenía derecho, era su familia la que estaba sufriendo. No soporto mas la espera y entro a la recamara de su madre, ahí se encontró con sus padres aún abrazados así que se quedo de pie con la mirada baja. Su madre reparó en que Haldir se encontraba ahí y lo llamo hacia donde ellos estaban. Haldir aún era un niño aunque intentara hacer creer lo contrario y el temor lo invadió. Corrió hacia el abrazo de sus padres y entre ellos comenzó a llorar. 

Los días pasaban y aún no se les permitía a los señores ver a su hijo. Los elfos de Lorién temían lo peor. Haldir fue a los entrenamientos con Galdor los primeros días, pero no soportaba que los elfos bajaran la mirada cuando él pasaba, así que decidió quedarse en su habitación, la puerta solo se abría para traerle de comer y retirar los platos sucios. Haldred y Nienna se preocupaban por su comportamiento, pero no hicieron nada por consejo de Celeborn, Haldir estaría bien, solo debían darle tiempo.

Una noche, se encontraban todos reunidos cenando. Haldir había salido de su habitación por petición de Galadriel. Una doncella elfa llegó y miro a los presentes con tristeza.

"el bebe esta muriendo"- dijo sin mas. Nienna palideció y cayo desmayada en brazos de su esposo. Celeborn acompañó a Haldred a llevar a Nienna a su habitación, las elfas que se habían encargado de cuidar al bebé inmediatamente acudieron a cuidar a su señora, ya daban al niño por perdido. Galadriel permaneció un momento mas con Haldir.

"ve a ver a tu hermano, él necesita algo de que aferrarse a la vida"- dijo ella y salió inmediatamente tras los demás.

Haldir  se puso de pie y corrió hacia la habitación donde sabía habían tenido al bebe todo este tiempo. Entró lentamente esperando no encontrar a nadie, para su alivio la habitación estaba vacía. Camino despacio entre las penumbras hasta una cuna ricamente adornada, una vez ahí se asomo a su interior. Ahí se encontraba un bebe acostado, unos cabellos rubios comenzaban a crecer en su cabecita. Haldir se sorprendió de que su hermano fuera tan pequeño, su piel se encontraba demasiado blanca, incluso para un elfo. Haldir decidió tomar al bebe en sus brazos, el niño aún tenía los ojos cerrados y no se movía. 

"hola bebe...soy yo Haldir, tu hermano....debes pelear....nuestros papas te necesitan...yo te necesito...no quiero estar solo, por favor lucha por estar con nosotros, es mas...si lo haces te prometo que te llevare a pasear por el bosque...te regalare mis juguetes, te enseñare a manejar la espada y el arco. Serás un gran guerrero!"- Haldir había empezado a llorar, le dolía perder a su hermanito. El bebe se movió casi imperceptiblemente, esto animo a Haldir y decidió continuar hablándole- "también conocerás a mama, te apuesto que no la has visto...es hermosa...tiene un largo cabello rubio y los ojos verdes, te sentirás feliz cada vez que te abrace y también cuando a mi papá.....su cabello es como el sol y sus ojos como el cielo....por favor...quédate conmigo..."

El bebe comenzó a llorar de pronto, lo que asusto a Haldir, así que salió corriendo con el niño en brazos a buscar a su Haldred. En unos minutos entro a la habitación gritando y con el bebe aún llorando. Nienna ya había despertado y la elfa que la había estado cuidando, le arrebato a Haldir el bebe. Lo llevaron a un rincón de la habitación y lo revisaron durante varios minutos.

"el bebe esta bien"- dijo por fin

Nienna comenzó a llorar dándole las gracias a los Valar por haber salvado a su hijo y Haldred corrió a abrazar a Haldir, dándole las gracias. El niño empezó a llorar de nuevo.

"al parecer tiene hambre...aún no lo hemos alimentado con su leche, señora Nienna. Será mejor que lo haga de una vez, no se vaya a arrepentir de quedarse con nosotros"- dijo la elfa sonriendo.

Nienna alimentaba al niño, que ya había abierto los ojos. Unos hermosos ojos azules como los de su padre y hermano. Levanto la vista hacia Haldir, estaba radiante. 

"Haldir, como quieres que se llame tu hermano"- dijo ella

"Yo? Pero....eso le corresponde a papá"- contestó Haldir incrédulo

"te mereces ponerle nombre...tu lo salvaste"- dijo Haldred con una sonrisa

"pues.....entonces....me gustaría que se llamara Rumil...como ese elfo de Valinor"- contestó Haldir con una sonrisa, a quien fascinaba la historia elfica.

"entonces Rumil será"- intervino Galadriel con una sonrisa


	5. Suspiros entre clases de cocina

**CAPITULO CINCO**: Suspiros entre clases de cocina.

Haldir caminaba lentamente, no deseaba llegar a su casa aún, ya que su "querido" hermanito seguramente lo fastidiaría. Haldir no podía creer como es que en solo 75 años un adorable bebe podía convertirse en un mocoso gritón y fastidioso, suspiro desalentado. Sus padres habían tenido que viajar, la guerra contra Saurón se veía cada vez mas cercana, por lo que sus padres habían tenido que ir a Rivendel. Por lo tanto él tendría que cuidar a su hermano, ya que ni siquiera tenía a su salvadora Galadriel, ella había acompañado a sus padres y solo se había quedado el cabellero Celeborn a quien no podría convencer de hacer sus labores. 

Haldir subió rapidamente las escaleras que conducían al flet donde se hallaba su casa. Entró y se sorprendió del silencio que había, todo estaba en completa calma, eso inquieto mas a Haldir y prácticamente corrió a la habitación de su hermano. Esto no era normal, una vez ahí,  entró a la habitación y la encontró vacía. Los juguetes desparramados en el suelo y ropa regada por toda la estancia, pero ni rastro de Rumil. Haldir comenzó a buscarlo por todo el palacio, a cada elfo o elfa que encontraba le preguntaba por Rumil, pero ninguno supo darle razón. Ahora solo había un lugar que faltaba, la cocina. Haldir entró despacio, temía lo que podía encontrar ahí, pero nada lo preparó para lo que hallaría. Su hermano menor, estaba nada menos que cocinando. Pero eso no era todo, estaba completamente lleno de harina. Haldir se escondió detrás de una alacena para escuchar la conversación de Rumil y las cocineras.

"pues así como lo oyen, es de lo mas quisquilloso y engreído"- Dijo Rumil convencido 

"pero siempre es muy cortes con nosotras"- dijo una de las doncellas elfas

"ah..porque esta papá o mamá presentes, pero es un amargado. Ademas siempre esta con los brazos cruzados y su cara de enojón"- tras decir esto Rumil imitó la pose de su hermano mayor, Haldir tenía ganas de ahorcarlo pero se sorprendió a si mismo en la misma posición que Rumil describía, inmediatamente bajo los brazos y siguió escuchando.

"a mi me parece muy lindo"- intervino otra elfa timidamente

"jajajaja o sea que te gusta mi hermano?"- preguntó divertido Rumil. Al escuchar esto Haldir se intereso mas en la conversación, esto empezaba a ponerse interesante.

"bueno...pues..."- la elfa enrojeció visiblemente.

"a todas nos gusta, es tan guapo y elegante"- intervino otra elfa casi con estrellitas en los ojos.

"oh vamos, pues si quieren yo puedo conseguirles una cita con él"- dijo Rumil 

"en serio?"- preguntaron las elfas incrédulas

"claro, siempre y cuando me den el doble de ración de postre"- respondió Rumil con una gran sonrisa. Haldir casi rió ante este ultimo comentario - "esto ya estaba demasiado comprometedor"- pensó, así que decidió ponerle fin a la conversación.

"Rumil, te he buscado por todo el palacio, no has asistido a tu entrenamiento y Galdor estaba bastante molesto"- dijo Haldir de pronto haciendo que Rumil y  las dos elfas presentes saltaran de la sorpresa.

"oh...lo siento hermano...es que yo te hacía un pastel"- dijo Rumil con una gran sonrisa mientras le mostraba a Haldir la mezcla en sus manos.

"no creo que sepas como hacerlo"- dijo Haldir 

"Almie y Ezra me ayudan"- contestó Rumil volteando a ver a las dos doncellas elfas que estaban cerca de él.

"ah...pues si en esas estamos, entonces te ayudare yo también"- respondió Haldir subiéndose las mangas.

"pero señor Haldir.."- intervino una doncella de cabello rojo y ojos grises pero Rumil la interrumpio

"calma Ezra y no le digas "señor", basta con que le digas Haldir, verdad hermano?"- pregunto inocentemente Rumil

"claro"- contestó Haldir dedicándole una adorable sonrisa a Ezra 

Media hora después, el pastel se estaba cocinando. La cocina estaba hecha un verdadero asco, ya que la cocina no era el fuerte de Haldir y menos de Rumil. Ahora Haldir se hallaba en iguales condiciones que Rumil y las dos elfas, ya que a su hermanito se le había ocurrido iniciar una guerra de harina. 

Rumil estaba feliz de que sus mejores amigas y su hermano mayor se llevaran bien. Los cuatro se sentaron a descansar, Haldir noto que Almie tenía un poco de merengue en la nariz, así que tomo una servilleta y la limpio. Almie se puso roja al sentir el contacto de la mano de Haldir en su rostro y Rumil se río. 

"bueno...será mejor que nos demos un baño"- dijo por fin Haldir

"siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, guerra de agua"- gritó emocionado Rumil

"no, tú vas a tu cuarto y te das un baño, yo ayudare a las damas Almie y Ezra a recoger la cocina"- dijo Haldir con tono serio

"no mi señor, usted no debe molestarse"- intervino Ezra

"no es molestia, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por cuidar de este monstrito"- contestó Haldir riéndose del puchero que había puesto Rumil – "ya vete a bañar Rumil, el señor Celeborn no tardará en llegar a cenar"- insistió Haldir

"ya voy, ya voy"- refunfuño Rumil y salió rumbo a su habitación.

Una hora mas tarde, la cocina por fin estaba limpia. Ezra se dejo caer exhausta en una silla y Almie continuaba arreglando algunas cosas fuera de su lugar, Haldir saco el pastel del horno y comenzó a decorarlo. 

"jajajaja el merengue debe ir en el pastel, no en ti"- dijo Ezra riéndose de ver que Haldir no sabía decorar el pastel.

"bueno....es....una nueva moda...."- contestó Haldir riéndose también.

"será mejor que se vaya a arreglar, señor Haldir"- dijo Almie – "ya es tarde"

"esta bien, fue un placer estar aquí"- se despidió Haldir con una sonrisa y salió de la cocina.

"es hermoso"- dijo Ezra suspirando.

"si que lo es..."- secundó Almie


	6. Primera vez

**CAPITULO SEIS:** Primera vez

Haldir caminaba despacio rumbo a su cita, había quedado con una elfa que entrenaba con él, a pesar de que ella era bastante mayor a Haldir no parecía interesarle. Ella le había dicho que le prepararía una cena especial ya que deseaba que él probara sus habilidades culinarias, lo cual Haldir aceptó gustoso, una de sus mayores debilidades sin duda era el estomago. La casa de Lissirë estaba un poco alejada de las demás, ella gustaba de la soledad.  Cuando llego toco la puerta suavemente, enseguida le abrieron la puerta y apareció Lissirë vestida con un hermoso vestido azul aunque casi transparente.

"pasa Haldir"- invitó ella

"gracias Lissirë"- aceptó él con una sonrisa

Una vez adentro, Lissirë lo guió por la estancia hasta una hermosa mesa de ébano.

"siéntate Haldir, ahora vendré con la cena"- dijo ella con una sonrisa

"muy bien"- dijo él tomando asiento, mientras esperaba volteó a ver a su alrededor. El lugar era muy acogedor aunque distinto a lo que estaba acostumbrado, toda la sala estaba iluminada con velas, en lugar de muebles había una alfombra al parecer muy cómoda y multitud de cojines de todos los colores y formas regados por el suelo.

Lissirë llego en pocos minutos con la comida, se acerco a donde estaba Haldir sentado para servirle. Cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca de él pudo percibir su aroma, muy sutil pero inconfundible. Desde que lo conocía  le había sorprendido la forma en que podía provocarla sin siquiera notarlo...Lissirë se acerco mas para oler mejor a Haldir provocando que este se incomodara un poco. Haldir iba a ponerse de pie pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo lissirë ya estaba encima de él besándolo. Él le siguió el juego ya que ella le gustaba mucho.

Haldir tomo a Lissirë en brazos y la subió a la mesa, después él subió también. Lissirë no quiso perder mas tiempo y comenzó a desabrocharle a Haldir la túnica y después se dedico a acariciar su suave piel desnuda. Lissirë podía sentir los músculos de haldir estremecerse a cada contacto de sus manos, lo que aumentaba el deseo de la elfa.

"haldir, bájame...vamos a la alfombra"- dijo ella después de obligarse a si misma a separarse de los dulces labios de Haldir. 

"esta bien"- aceptó él.

Haldir se bajo de la mesa de un ágil salto y cargó a Lissirë depositándola suavemente en el suelo. Después se agacho sobre ella y continuo besándola. Lissirë noto que Haldir no iba a pasar de unos simples besos y normalmente hubiera aceptado pero ahora estaba demasiado deseosa de tenerlo como para dejarlo ir así. Lissirë se movió de tal forma que Haldir quedara debajo de ella y comenzó a besar su pecho lentamente. Él cerro los ojos disfrutando de las sensaciones que las caricias de Lissirë despertaban en su cuerpo.

Un par de horas mas tarde, Lirissë tenía la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Haldir, este tenía algunas marcas de rasguños de la elfa en su delicada piel. Ella sabía perfectamente que esta había sido la primera vez del elfo, se sentía satisfecha de haber sido la primera mujer en acariciar un cuerpo tan perfecto como el que tenía a su lado. Haldir suspiraba en sueños, lo que produjo una sonrisa dulce en el rostro de la elfa, que luego se convirtió en una sonrisa maliciosa...sin duda se divertiría mucho con su nuevo juego...


	7. Discusiones

**CAPITULO SIETE**: Discusiones

Galadriel se paseaba por la estancia furiosa - "¿como era posible que Lissirë hiciera algo así?"- pensó la reina elfa, ellas habían sido amigas desde que llegaran de Valinor y ahora le habían informado que habían visto entrar a Haldir al flet de la elfa en la noche y no había salido hasta el día siguiente muy temprano. Galadriel no era tonta y sabía perfectamente lo que había ocurrido entre ellos.

No quería ni imaginarse lo que pasaría si tal hecho llegara a oídos de Haldred y Nienna, la reina noldor salió de sus pensamientos cuando tocaron suavemente a la puerta.

"adelante"- dijo suavemente. Una elfa de cabellos oscuros entró a la estancia

"¿Qué ocurre Galadriel? ¿Por qué me has mandado a llamar?"- pregunto la elfa confusa

"sé lo que ocurrió anoche, Lissirë"- dijo la reina tajante

"de que hablas?"- preguntó Lissirë. La falsa ingenuidad de la elfa provocó que la ira de Galadriel despertara.

"sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero"- dijo la reina con voz terrible – "lo que paso entre tú y Haldir"- agregó la reina

"Galadriel creo que lo que haya hecho con mi vida privada no es asunto que deba discutir contigo"- respondió la elfa tajante

"este es mi reino y todo lo que pase en él es asunto mío, eso jamás lo olvides! Además Haldir es hijo de los dos nobles mas importantes del reino después de mi esposo y yo"- dijo Galadriel recuperando la compostura

"será mejor que te alejes de él, te conozco y sé que no estas enamorada de él. Hazlo antes de que le hagas daño"- agregó la reina

Lissirë salió furiosa de la estancia sin responderle a Galadriel, esta se limitó a mover la cabeza apenada. Haldir siempre había sido su predilecto y temía que resultara herido.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Haldir miraba a su padre y madre con la mirada baja, estos estaban sentados en un gran sillón de cuero de el despacho de su padre.

"es increíble que a tu edad seas tan irresponsable"- dijo su padre mostrando en su voz su decepción. Haldir no pudo sentirse peor si su padre lo hubiera golpeado, él jamás había visto a su padre así.

"yo lo siento...."- balbuceó Haldir con la mirada aún fija en el suelo

"una disculpa no es suficiente, hemos estado muy preocupados por ti creyendo que algo te había pasado"- reprochó Nienna a su hijo

"por que no puedes decirnos donde has estado?"- preguntó su madre ya que Haldred se negaba a hablarle a su hijo.

"yo...no puedo decirlo, lo he prometido"- respondió Haldir

"es inconcebible!!! No sabes acaso que en unas semanas he de partir a la guerra? Y que tu madre espera un bebe? Que pasara si muero en la batalla contra Sauron? Como puedo partir tranquilo dejándote al cuidado de ellos si me has demostrado que no eres digno de confianza?"- dijo Haldred estallando en furia

"padre....yo....cuidaré de ellos, lo sabes"- respondió Haldir con desesperación

"por mas que quisiera creerte no puedo, nunca creí que diría esto pero me siento muy decepcionado de ti"- dijo su padre con tristeza

"Haldir ve a tu habitación, esta conversación termino"- dijo su madre, abrazando a un desolado Haldred

Haldir salió de la habitación con los ojos llorosos, amaba a sus padres entrañablemente y se sentía miserable de ser la causa de mas preocupaciones para ellos. Rumil se acercó a su hermano cuando este salía de la habitación y lo abrazó por detrás.

"no llores, hermano mayor"- susurró el pequeño elfo de cabellos rubios

Haldir tomo aire una vez que Rumil se marchó, sería mejor que fuera a pedirle consejo a la dama Galadriel, ella le ayudaría. Atravesó el trecho del bosque tapizado de hojas secas que separaba su casa del flet de los señores Galadrim, pasó enfrente de la casa de Lissirë; se detuvo un momento sin saber si entrar o no, al fin decidió entrar. Cuando llego a la puerta iba a tocar pero se detuvo, sería mejor si le daba la sorpresa; entró despacio cuidándose de que no lo descubriera. No había nadie al parecer, se encaminó a la habitación de la elfa ya que quizás ella estaría ahí. Cuando llego se quedo helado al verla en la cama con otro elfo.

"Lissirë"- susurró él incrédulo

"Haldir, no es lo que piensas"- fue todo lo que la elfa pudo decir antes de que él saliera de la habitación y cerrara la puerta de la casa con un portazo.

Haldir continuó caminando mientras Lissirë lo veía desde la puerta imposibilitada para salir debido a su condición y a la gran cantidad de elfos que transitaban.

Cuando llegó al palacio de Galadriel, pidió hablar con ella a los guardias. Estos fueron a avisarle a la dama y volvieron diciéndole a Haldir que la dama lo esperaba, él entro y toco suavemente la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba la reina elfa.

"adelante"- la escuchó decir

"buenos días, dama Galadriel"- dijo Haldir respetuoso al entrar y verla sentaba bordando un vestido

"pasa niño, ya te he dicho que me digas Galadriel somos casi de la familia"- dijo ella con una sonrisa aunque intuyendo lo que Haldir tenía que decirle

"Esta bien da...Galadriel, he venido buscando consejo"- dijo él

"lo sé, es sobre Lissirë"- agregó ella sin despegar la vista de su bordado

"si....he peleado con mis padres por su causa aunque ellos no saben que pase la noche con ella"- Haldir tenía la vista fija en el suelo mientras hablaba, la dama se mantuvo en silencio por lo que él continuó – "hoy la he encontrado con alguien mas"

Galadriel levantó la vista asombrada por la última confesión de Haldir, sabía que ella no le amaba pero estar con otro elfo al día siguiente de haber estado con él por primera vez? No era la forma de actuar de Lissirë a menos que deseara que él la descubriera.

"eso te duele?"- preguntó ella 

"no...me ha decepcionado pero no estoy enamorado de ella"- respondió él con la sinceridad reflejada en su voz por lo que Galadriel sonrió aliviada.

"debes hablar con tus padres y pedirles una disculpa"- dijo ella acariciando la mejilla del elfo que la miraba tristemente -" ellos te aman, te perdonarán"- agregó con una sonrisa por lo que Haldir se animó.

"anda, no esperes mas....no dejes que tu padre se consuma mas en el abatimiento que pronto ha de necesitar toda su fuerza"- continuó la reina. Haldir asintió y salió deprisa de la habitación.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Haldir entró despacio en el despacho de su padre, Haldred estaba sentado de espaldas a la puerta sumido en sus pensamientos. Haldir se cuido de que su padre no le notara entrar y se acercó a él lentamente.

Haldred tenía la mirada perdida en la espesura del magnifico bosque de Lothlorién cuando sintió dos brazos fuertes abrazarle con fuerza y escuchó la voz de su primogénito susurrarle al oído.

"perdóname padre, he cometido un error y te he decepcionado"

Haldred sintió como su corazón se llenaba de alegría de que su hijo tuviera la suficiente madurez para venir a pedir perdón por su propia voluntad, además le amaba demasiado para continuar molesto con él, pronto tendría que partir a la guerra y había la posibilidad de que no le volviera a ver.

"te perdono, hijo mío"- dijo el elfo mayor abrazando a su hijo con fuerza. Haldir se puso de rodillas para poder abrazar a su padre mejor y hundió su cabeza en el fuerte pecho protector de su padre.

"júrame que cuidarás a tu madre y hermanos cuando yo no este"- dijo Haldred con el rostro oculto en el cabello de su hijo.

"con mi vida"- respondió Haldir sin separarse de su padre, este solo sonrió y abrazó aún mas fuerte al joven elfo.


	8. Despedidas

**CAPITULO OCHO**:  Despedidas

Haldir se encontraba sentado en el balcón de su habitación contemplando el cambio de follaje, su cumpleaños numero 300 sería en una semana. El joven elfo habría dado lo que fuera con tal de que su padre se quedara en casa donde estaría a salvo pero sabía que el deber y el honor era lo mas importante para un guerrero elfo; la guerra contra Sauron era inminente, hacía una par de días habían arribado a Lothlorién el rey Gil Galad y los caballeros Elrond, Glorfindel, Thranduil y Cirdan. Aunque nadie lo sabía él había espiado las conversaciones que habían tenido lugar en el palacio de los señores Galadrim. Ahí se había enterado de cuan seria era la situación, los ejércitos de los elfos se unirían en Rohan a los ejércitos de los humanos para ir juntos a Mordor.

"Haldir"- una voz fuerte pero cálida le sacó de sus pensamientos. El joven elfo sonrió al ver a su padre de pie a pocos centímetros de él.

"Aiya Ada"- respondió con su dulce e imperturbable voz

"necesitamos hablar, hijo mìo"- comenzó a decir lentamente el elfo mayor mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro de su primogénito

"si ada"- respondió Haldir poniéndose de pie de inmediato. Haldred y su hijo salieron de los flets principales comenzando a internarse en el bosque, caminaban lentamente por el tapiz de hojas doradas disfrutando del paisaje, Haldir miraba a su padre de reojo esperando a que este se decidiera a hablar.

"hoy partiré"- dijo de pronto Haldred sin despegar su vista de las hojas de oro que se desprendían de los mallorns

"pero....creí que aún se quedarían unos días mas!"- interrumpió Haldir sin disimular el temor que sentía

"llegó un mensajero de Elendil, el rey de los humanos, Mordor esta preparando sus ejércitos, si no partimos ahora podríamos llegar demasiado tarde"- continuó el señor elfo sin prestar atención aparente a la turbación de su hijo.

"eso es lo que deseabas decirme?"- se aventuró Haldir presintiendo que había algo mas que molestaba a su padre

"es muy posible que no vuelva, Haldir"- musitó Haldred observando con detenimiento la reacción de su hijo

"QUE? PERO ADA! ENTONCES NO VAYAS!"- gritó el joven elfo desesperado ante la posibilidad de perder a su padre

"sabes que no puedo hacerlo....debo ir...es mi responsabilidad, algún día lo entenderás. Lo hago por ustedes"- El señor elfo reanudo su marcha ahora de vuelta a su hogar.

"nosotros también somos tu responsabilidad"-susurró Haldir provocando que su padre se parara en seco y volteara a encararlo.

"Haldir...mi muy amado hijo, algún día serás un gran guerrero...poderoso y arrogante, daría cualquier cosa por ver ese día pero no me arriesgaré a que no tengas la oportunidad o tus hermanos. Mis hombres me necesitan, confían en mi.....no puedo enviarlos a la muerte mientras yo me quedo con mi familia, ellos también tienen una familia..entiendes?"- continuó Haldred acercándose hasta estar frente a su hijo. Un par de lágrimas se escaparon de los ojos de Haldir las cuales su padre se apresuró a enjuagar.

"lo entiendo, ada"- susurró el joven elfo intentando lucir fuerte para apoyar a su padre

"bien, cuando yo no este...tu madre y tus hermanos serán tu responsabilidad, me voy tranquilo a sabiendas de que los dejo en buenas manos"- Haldred sonrió dulcemente por lo que Haldir no pudo hacer menos que sonreírle de igual manera jurándose a si mismo que la confianza de su padre no sería defraudada.

"Ahora volvamos, he de prepararme"- agregó el señor elfo abrazando a su hijo y comenzando a caminar juntos de vuelta a la ciudad.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"debes ir?"- preguntó tristemente la bella dama que se encontraba sentada en un gran sillón de terciopelo negro en entrado estado de embarazo.

"sabes que si"- respondió su esposo mientras se acercaba a ella y le besaba suavemente.

"mi razón me dices que debes marcharte...pero mi corazón me suplica porque haga todo lo posible porque te quedes"- continuó ella aferrándose al cuello de su señor.

"no temas, estaré bien. Grandes guerreros de los elfos me acompañaran incluidos Celeborn y Galadriel. No hay razón para que te preocupes"- mintió él a sabiendas de su probable destino.

"si tan solo no estuviese embarazada, podría acompañarte como lo hace Galadriel"- Nienna sollozó desesperada ante la perspectiva de perder a su señor.

"no digas eso....nuestros hijos te necesitan y también Celebrian. Galadriel va porque debe hacerlo, es su reino y su presencia alientará a nuestras tropas"- Haldred limpió las lágrimas de los ojos grises de su esposa y señora. Odiaba tener que dejarla pero no tenía opción, renunciar a su deber no era viable.

"bebé, cuida a tu nana y a tus hermanos mayores"- susurró el señor elfo a la pancita que sobresalía del vestido de seda de su mujer. El bebé se movió como reconociendo la voz de su padre.

"que nombre deseas ponerle?"- preguntó la señora elfa mirando embelesada a su marido mientras él continuaba susurrándoles palabras dulces a su hijo menor.

"Orophyn me gusta...que opinas?"- preguntó él con una sonrisa radiante.

"es hermoso, meleth nin"- respondió ella besándole dulcemente la frente.

"debo ir a despedirme de Rúmil antes de que se duerma"- musitó él mientras se separaban lentamente de ella como deseando prolongar mas el contacto.

"anda, ve"- contestó ella con una sonrisa

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Haldred entró despacio en la habitación en penumbras procurando no despertar a su pequeño hijo, él ya se hallaba perdido en el dulce sueño de los elfos. El señor elfo se sentó en la esquina de la cama y veló por unos minutos el sueño apacible de su hijo, dormía con los ojos abiertos a la usanza de su pueblo. Una gran expresión de paz inundaba el bello rostro bañado por la luz de luna, Haldred deseó poder pasar la eternidad contemplándole dormir como ahora lo hacía.

"Hên nin"- susurró el señor elfo intentando despertarle pero sin sobresaltarle.

"ada?"- preguntó el pequeño elfo abriendo sus grandes ojos azules aunque aún soñoliento.

"si, soy yo"- respondió su padre con una dulce sonrisa – "he venido a despedirme, tengo que salir de viaje y no volveré en algún tiempo"- agregó él esperando a que su hijo asimilara sus palabras.

"pero...donde irás, ada?"- preguntó el elfito despabilándose por completo al escuchar que su ada se iría.

"partiré con la dama Galadriel y el caballero Celeborn, volveré en unos meses"- sonrió el señor elfo tomando la pequeña carita de su hijo entre sus manos

"volverás pronto?"- preguntó el niño comenzando a sollozar

"si, ya verás que volveré antes que te des cuenta pero no debes llorar, los elfos grandes y fuertes como nosotros no lloran"- continuó Haldred intentando infundirle valor a su hijo pequeño.

"si ada, verás que no lloro y estarás muy orgulloso cuando vengas"- respondió el pequeño elfo sonriendo bajo sus lágrimas

"ya lo estoy"- musitó su padre mientras le depositaba un beso en la frente a Rumil y le cubría con las sabanas de seda – "buenas noches, Hên nin"- agregó mientras salía silenciosamente de la habitación pero Rumil le detuvo.

"vuelve pronto, Ada"- susurró el pequeño antes de quedarse dormido de nuevo. Haldred sonrió con el corazón oprimido por la posibilidad de no ver a sus bellos hijos una vez mas.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Hên nin = mi niño

Meleth nin = mi amor

Nana = mam

Ada = pap


	9. Perdidas

CAPITULO 9: Perdidas

La lluvia se colaba por las ventanas abiertas de su habitación, antes de que la reina y el rey se marcharan a la guerra nunca había llovido en Lothlorién. Haldir miro con tristeza a Ithil mientras este salia de entre las nubes brevemente, hacia ya un año que su padre se habia marchado, ahora el cuidaba de su hermanito Rumil quien todas las noches se despertaba gritando llamando a su papa, la depresion en la que su madre parecia sumirse cada vez mas y ahora tambien estaba el pequeño Orophin, demasiado joven para resentir a un padre que ni conocia pero necesitando a la madre que le habia dado la espalda.

Haldir se acerco a la ventana permitiendo que el viento cargado de lluvia acariciara su rostro, el olor a tierra mojada le confortaba. El elfo rubio cerro los ojos un momento aspirando la frescura de la media noche, un grito repentino le saco de sus pensamientos. Era su madre, eso no habia duda. Haldir corrio por los pasillos de su hogar hasta llegar a la fuente del ruido, su madre se hallaba colapsada en el suelo llorando amargamente mientras sus sirvientes la miraban sin saber que hacer. Haldir se arrodillo junto a ella e intento calmarle sin conseguirlo, su amada madre se hallaba sumida en el total desconsuelo.

Un elfo alto aclaro su garganta, fue la primera vez que Haldir le adivirtio. El elfo castaño le miraba con tristeza y compasión, el corazon de Haldir se helo presintiendo lo que vendria.

"lo siento…he informado a la dama Nienna que el señor Haldred paso a los salones de los muertos hace tres meses. Viaje lo mas a prisa que pude para darles la noticia"- dijo el soldado con tristeza de ser el portador de tanto dolor.

"el…cuerpo de mi padre?"- Haldir sintio temblar su voz ligeramente pero debia ser fuerte por el bien de su ahora disminuida familia.

"no quedo nada, los orcos lo despedazaron y devoraron antes de que pudieramos llegar a combatirlos. El capitan Caryel murio tambien tratando de proteger al señor Haldred al haber caido herido"- respondio el guardia apartando su mirada de la agonizante dama en el suelo.

Haldir levanto a su madre en brazos y se marcho sin reparar en el guardia y los sirvientes aun presentes en el salon, camino lentamente escuchando el llanto de su madre hasta su habitación, ahí le deposito en la cama e intento consolarla pero ella demasiado hundida en su dolor le rechazo una vez mas.

Un llanto de niño hizo voltear a Haldir hacia la pequeña cuna que se hallaba junto a la cama de sus padres, ahí el mas joven de sus hermanos lloraba desconsolado reclamando la atención de su madre. El elfo rubio tomo al bebe entre sus brazos y le acuno como tantas otras veces su amado padre habia hecho con el y con Rumil.

La mañana llego sin levantar la oscuridad en el corazon de Haldir, sabia muy bien lo que ocurria con su madre quien por fin habia dejado de llorar para sumirse en un sueño intranquilo plagado de pesadillas, la luz de sus ojos se habia esfumado asi como el color de su piel. Pronto Rumil despertaria y habria que informarle del destino de su padre…aunque Haldir en su corazon sabia que pronto habrian de llorar mas de una muerte en su familia.

"Haldir? Mami?"- el elfo rubio levanto la mirada para ver a su hermanito parado en la puerta sin decidirse a entrar.

"ven, Rumil"- dijo Haldir mientras Rumil subia a sentarse junto a el y contemplaba a Orophin dormir por fin placidamente tras la agitada velada.

"que ocurre?"- pregunto el pequeño elfo mirando con sus grandes ojos azules al elfo que mas amaba y admiraba después de sus padres.

"Rumil….nuestro padre se ha marchado a Mandos y madre pronto ira a reunirse con el"- susurro Haldir dirigiendo una mirada llena de dolor a la figura en la cama.

"NO!"- grito el niño mientras corria a abrazar a su madre quien cada vez se debilitaba mas.

"Lo siento, pequeño pero asi debe ser"- Haldir abrazo a su hermanito tras haber depositado a Orophin en su cuña. La respiración de su madre se hacia mas pausada y debil hasta que ya no respiro mas.

"Quien….nos…ama..ra…aho..ra?"- pregunto Rumil entre sollozos aferrandose a su hermano mayor.

"Yo lo hare, yo cuidare de ti y de Orophin hasta que llegue el dia en que crucemos los mares y nos reunamos con nuestros padres. Ahora duerme, yo velare tus sueños."- Haldir dejo caer sus ultimas lagrimas por sus padres mientras Rumil se durmió en su pecho y acariciaba el suave cabello rubio de la cabecita de Orophin. El protegeria a sus hermanos aunque la vida se le fuera en ello.


End file.
